The number of bags, carriers, containers, and objects carried by people is extensive. In many cases, the objects or carriers do not include the most comfortable handles or straps. For example, the handle or straps may become uncomfortable during extended use. In some cases, individuals may resort to carrying their bag or carrier utilizing different parts of their arm to reduce hand fatigue. Unfortunately, over time this method of carrying objects or carriers becomes uncomfortable due to the existing shape, design, and required orientation.